


In the Arms of Morpheus

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Lullabies, Other, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat X, Pre-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Psychic Abilities, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (MK: Butterfly Effect) The challenging part is convincing him to get some rest. Once he agrees, I can relax him by humming a lullaby to him.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s), Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 9





	In the Arms of Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heavenly sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549817) by OldGods888. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen

Shinnok's attention shifted from his book to the two next to him one night at the Sky Temple. In the room provided for them, Karen was gently stroking Raiden's side with a smile on her face. Once upon a time, Shinnok would not allow Karen to get close to Raiden. He was not only jealous of her but territorial of Raiden in his corrupted state. Those feelings have since passed once he was freed and revived. Karen made attempts to open up to him, some of them touch and go early on.  
  
Shinnok couldn't sleep that night despite a calm eve free of thunderstorms. He hoped some light reading would help tire him, but his thoughts roamed to them on occasion, distracting him from his book. It was amazing what a little forgiveness could do, he believed. Not everyone forgave him immediately after Karen did, but as long as she was there, the two can get along.  
  
He recalled times when he tried to relax Raiden enough for him to rest. The Thunder God typically rejected offers to sleep and had to be persuaded to do so. Did Karen have similar problems these nights?  
  
With a sigh, Shinnok closed his book. He marked the page he was on and set it aside. Hoping he wasn't bothering Karen, he tapped her on the shoulder. It got her attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
It was a simple question, but one he felt he needed to ask.  
  
"How do you do it?" Shinnok questioned.  
  
"Do what?" Karen asked.  
  
"How do you get Raiden to remain asleep?" he clarified. "Before my corruption, I have tried helping him relax more than once. It seems I needed to put in more effort than you."  
  
"The challenging part is convincing him to get some rest," Karen explained. "Once he agrees, I can relax him by humming a lullaby to him."  
  
They both looked at the slumbering God of Thunder nearby. Karen gingerly brushed a lock of his silver hair aside.  
  
"I guess that helps him not think of anything else," she predicted. "He was a bit annoyed about being lulled to sleep at first."  
  
She smiled at the memories.  
  
"Once he knew how effective it was, he welcomed it," she finished.  
  
"Focus only on her song..." Shinnok thought out loud.  
  
"Shinnok?" Karen asked him, a bit confused.  
  
The former Fallen God moved to lay down on the bed.  
  
"I want to hear your song for myself," he proposed.  
  
That was a first for Karen. True, Shinnok had some trouble opening up to her since his freedom from corruption. She guessed that this was something he had to experience. Gently, so as not to wake her lover, she moved away from Raiden.  
  
"Close your eyes," she instructed softly.  
  
Not knowing what he was in for, he did as told. Slowly, Karen ran a hand through his hair. The gentle motions helped put his mind at ease while she began to hum a slow melody to herself.   
  
Tuning out everything else except her cradle song, Shinnok began to drift off. _  
  
_He recalled peaceful moments with Raiden before things turned dire for them both. The two were companions in the past, but corruption resulted in banishment. It also affected his feelings for Raiden, so when a mortal woman had taken Raiden's fancy, envy consumed Shinnok. Now, she was slowly breaking down the walls around his heart with her melody.  
  
A mumble got her attention, and Karen looked down to find Shinnok sleeping like death. She smiled and used telekinesis to move him close to Raiden.  
  
Raiden felt Shinnok's warmth but didn't wake up. Instead, he sighed in comfort and cuddled him. In response, Shinnok yawned before settling in. Was this a sign that they wanted to rekindle their bond deep down?  
  
"Shinnok? Raiden?" she asked.  
  
Silence followed by soft snoring.  
  
"I thought so," Karen whispered with a small smile. "Sleep well, you two."

**Author's Note:**

> Isabella's Lullaby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTJjtSP-ORc


End file.
